


Race me

by wheniwrite28



Series: JenMish kisses [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, I found this story in my notebook, I wonder what else can I tag to get away with this 500 word thing, JIB8, M/M, Rome - Freeform, So I decided that for honcon I can throwback to Jibcon, kiss, prissy Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwrite28/pseuds/wheniwrite28
Summary: Jib8 throwback for all the cockles we will get in honcon





	Race me

**Author's Note:**

> I write oneshots for cockles, write a fic for destiel and I do daily drabbles on tumblr for Destiel. Come there for feels and other shit. 
> 
> Peace

Jensen was drunk. It was part Rome, part the apple juice. Mostly it was Misha. This was their place. One place where ‘no inhibition’ rule was set. The joint panel with Jared had went as well as it could. Jen had hazed him a bit, and then offered a drink in the same glass as his. It was as best the apology he will get or he would get some line along it is for the monkey dance they perform now. Why change now?

Misha had not wanted that dink but took it and drank, as a part of his acceptance of that apology. Took a sip, knowing Jensen will finish the rest and he did before leaving the stage, putting his lips where Misha’s had been.

It had been normal then but their panel together, he was too drunk. They had went on stage, singing Carry on my wayward son, to each other, more than the audience. 

The whole panel was Misha desperately trying not to groan and drag Jensen off the stage- where it was a mix of him flashing Misha in its all bear like glory, because why not. He was the only two people who gets to see it and damn him, he was flustered. He might behave like a grouchy 80 year old, but he was pleasantly surprise that Jensen “Shy” Ackles had the audacity to do something like this on stage. \

But he had and he had seen Misha, with silent pride and unchecked arousal that was only hidden by the way he had chosen to sit. Now, they were on their way to the hotel room, Jensen obnoxiously clinging on to Misha. 

“Jensen, babe, please behave yourself,” It had been a long day and he needed a 3 day nap after all the shenanigans. 

“Pfft, I always behave, today, I don’t.” Jensen pointed out and breathed against Misha’s neck, same he had done in the photo op. He didn’t know what will be the biggest news, he coming back, Jared, Jesnen and he sharing a house or that Jensen flashed him on stage.

“I know, I know. For a few more minutes though, please,” He was at his wits end and didn’t want to coddle a child, who turns out was his secret and not so secret boyfriend.

“So,” Jensen’s eyes lit up, “I can kiss you in a few minutes, I have been meaning to, since the morning.”

“Not if I kiss you first,” Misha ran towards their shared room, dragging Jensen with him. 

Once inside, there was no race, no rush, just two men deeply in love, holding on to each other and they kissed. Rome was always theirs.


End file.
